Avada Kedavra – A Way To Say You Love Me?
by dustbinbaby
Summary: It's the end of the battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort has placed a spell on Ginny and Harry tries to get her to her senses...Basically like an alternate ending. Rated T coz I'm not quite sure. May contain spoilers if you haven't read book 7. OneShot.


„_Avada Kedavra _- A Way To Say You Love Me?"

by: Dustbinbaby

Characters: Harry, Ginny, Voldemort (we know we all hate him)

Place/Time: durig the final battle at Hogwarts. Harry has multiple wounds and Voldemort has placed a curse on Ginny

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so I read the last Harry Potter book. Before I was even finished I realized it would be a more or less happy ending. No Harry dying, no nothing. SOOOO...I decided to write my own little ending part to the story. It's a bit brutal beause of the wounds etc., but I still hope you enjoy. **

**And before any Harry-fans read this: I suggest to turn back! **

**Dustbinbaby**

He could not believe his eyes, when he saw her coming towards him with slow, menacing strides. Wand in hand, eyes burning with a kind of hatred he had dreaded to see her posess. What was going on? Something was very wrong...

Her hair was disheveled, robes torn, missing one shoe. She didn´t seem to notice. All she was focusing on was Harry, crouching over his broken arm amidst all the shards Voldemort had scattered when he attacked the boy. The old fire of love and joy of life in her eyes had died, only to be replaced by a new flame, burning savagely, destroying everything in its path. She looked like she had no idea what she was doing, but somehow... somehow, Harry realised with a pang, Ginny looked as if she were actually enjoying herself.

„G-Ginny...", he murmered, but he was so quiet he hardly even heard himself speak. Trying hard to clear his throat and ending up with a sound was very similar to a pig with indigestion, he tried again, this time louder.

„Ginny! P-Please, don´t... don´t do... this..." He broke off, spitting blood. The wound in his side had eaten its way deeper into his body, slowly destroying his insides. The pain was agonizing, but what could he do? He could have kicked himself hard in body parts he rather liked to keep to himself for never asking Hermione how to perform a correct healing charm.

But Ginny didn´t seem to hear him. She just smiled grimly, blood running thinly down her forehead and dripping into her eyes. He suppressed an urge to jump up and tend to her wounds. But he hardly needed to: in his physical state and the mental state of Ginny, he wasn´t in any position to think of such actions.

Suddenly, a piercing voice cut through the air, a voice Harry hated more than anything else in the entire world. A voice as cold as ice, as sharp as a knife, full of hatred and malice: Lord Voldemort.

„Well now, Harry. How are you feeling? You look a bit tired. How about a rest?"

Harry clenched his jaw, cursing himself for not looking behind him when Goyle had attacked him. At least that would have left him with only one fatal wound, instead of being in danger of bleeding to death inwardly, aswell as not being able to move his broken, right arm. His wand-arm. Harry mentally smacked himself across the face for being so stupid.

„Shut up, Voldemort! Go hang yourself, there´s been enough death and destruction around here at your hand. And for god´s sake, take that ruddy spell off Ginny!"

Voldemort laughed, it was a strangely high-pitched, echoing laugh. „Ah, but why should I, my boy? I rather like this new, evil little Ginny. Yes, I much prefer her to the old, soppy, weak Ginny who used to be your little lovebird. But those times are over, Harry..." Voldemort appeared from behind a pillar, moving closer to Ginny until he stood just behind her. Hearing him, Ginny spun around, gazing at him in a way she might have looked at Harry: full of love and devotion. Harry almost threw up right where he lay. Once again, he could not believe what he was seeing. Ginny...?

„Ginny, why are you... why... did you...?" Harry couldn´t continue. What he felt could not be put into words. That was impossible.

Again, Voldemort chuckled to himself, raising his hand to caress Ginny´s cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her cheek even closer to his clawed hand. Harry´s eyes widened in horror. What the hell was she _doing?! _Surely no spell in the world could get her to behave in such a way towards Voldemort, not even in the slightest...?

„Get your dirty hands off my girlfriend!!", he bellowed, unaware of the extra amount of blood seeping through his robes, adding to the pool of liquid already surrounding him. But neither Voldemort nor Ginny looked at him.

As Harry watched in disbelieve, Voldemort bent low to whisper something in her ear, moving her long, thick hair aside as he did so. After a few moments of listening intently, Ginny smiled madly at him, flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to face Harry. The hatred had returned to her eyes. And Harry felt like dying of misery.

Moving towards him once more, this time more quickly, Ginny raised her wand–and pointed it directly at him. Harry could have cried out with pain and sorrow. She was going to kill him. But it wasn´t the prospect of death that made him feel so empty. It was the fact that his murderer was going to be the love of his life. Ginny, his one and only, his everything, his warmth, his little sunshine... was it all over? Would she ever look at him like she used to again? No...

Ginny was coming closer. Soon she was only a few feet away from him, wand raised, a malicious glow illuminating her features. This was the end... Shaking her hair out of her face, Ginny turned to look at her master, who smiled encourigingly.

„Kill him, my beautiful Ginerva. It´s what we all want. And you shall have a handsome reward, my dear..." The Dark Lord gave her a sign to move on, which she acknowledged with another grin, and turned back to Harry once more.

Harry gulped. Should he try talking to her...? Voldemort had possessed her once before, when she had spilled out her heart into his old diary. But she managed to get out of that allright. Should he try?

„Ginny... please think! I... you mean so much to so many p-people...ah!" Another rush of blood spilled out of his body, the puddle expanding rapidly. He knew he did not have much time left, but maybe Ginny did...

Wincing at the pain, Harry spoke again. „Please, Ginny, come back to your senses! Think of Ron! Think of your family! Think of..."

But Ginny was, if at all changing, only getting more and more angry at him. Bearing her now pointed teeth in an inhuman growl, she leapt towards him, landing only one step away from his broken form. Harry gazed up at her, his eyes searching her face for the slightest spec of her old self. His expression was pleading, not for his life, but for hers. If she could only remember...

Harry glanced past her swiftly, fixing Lord Voldemort with a stare so full of hatred and bloodlust he almost forgot his pain, but only almost... Voldemort cackled and leant back against a pillar, obviously looking forward to watching the death of his most hated enemy.

Looking back up at Ginny, who had raised her arm, ready to perform any curse or spell she pleased, he noticed, even in a situation this desperate, how amazingly beautiful she was. Her hair, her eyes, her face... it pained him more than any wound to have to leave her like this.

„Ginny, I...", he tried to say, but he couldn´t muster the strength. His life was fading rapidly...

„Be still!", she hissed, pointing her wand at him one last time. Opening her mouth, she got ready to speak the last two words Harry would ever hear.

Harry struggled to raise himself up on one arm, looking at her.

„Ginny... I..."

„_Avada Ke-"_

„I... love you, Ginny..."

„_-davra!"_, she screamed. He fell, limp and unmoving. He felt the last bit of life drain out of him, saw Ginny´s fierce expression soften and tears stream down her face...

Awaking from the spell the Dark Lord had cast, she stared at what she had done, before dropping to her knees next to Harry and wrapping her arms around his dead body. Wracked with sobs, she cried and cried, rocking back and forth, always holding onto him, as if she could reverse what had been done. Her crying turned into howling and screaming, cursing Voldemort and herself for doing this to the person she had loved more than anyone else in her etire life. A thousand tears dripped to the floor, mingling with Harry´s blood, which now covered both her and him, soaking through her robes and making her shiver. But she didn´t care.

Voldemort had left, smiling a satisfied smile, killing the last few stunned and terrified students on his way. His work at Hogwarts was done. Pondering this fact, he wondered which country to terrorize next. Without even looking back, he took off from the great entrance of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, laughing to himself, while he dissapeared into the night sky.

Ginny didn´t know how long she sat there, holding Harry close to her, like a small child might hold a doll she loved dearly. And so it was right at that moment: Harry, dead, unmoving like a doll, and Ginny, a small, frightened child who was crying her heart out.

And he was gone...

Forever.


End file.
